Makuu/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Makuu and Kion first started out as enemies, with Makuu taking an immediate dislike to the cub as an infant when he and Bunga entered his float's watering hole without being invited. As Kion grew, the two remained enemies at first, with Makuu's belief that crocodiles were above the Circle of Life clashing severely with Kion's obedience towards the concept. But during the Dry Season, Makuu reformed and grew wiser as Pua had said he would. Although Kion was at first hesitant to believe him, he started to see a different side to Makuu. After Kion saves him from falling into a pit trap, Makuu develops a change of heart to the cub. The two are now good friends, and Makuu now trusts Kion's judgment. Bunga Bunga and Makuu first started out as enemies but became firm friends. Fuli Fuli and Makuu first started out as enemies but became firm friends. Ono Ono and Makuu first started out as enemies but became firm friends. He even forgave Ono when he accidentally woke his float from their hibernation. Beshte Although Makuu really hates hippos, he shows Beshte more respect later on. Hodari At first, Makuu gives doubts about Hodari and thinks his dream of being a crocodile is completely ridiculous but when Kiburi nearly ended his life, Hodari reminded him to use a new move they had been practicing and was able to get Kiburi off himself. After the fight, Makuu asked Hodari if he wanted to join the float, as a thank you for saving his life, to which he happily accepts and is announced an honorary crocodile. As of currently, they seem to be on friendly terms, with Makuu respecting Hodari for saving him and for showing the bravery of a crocodile and it looks like the gecko respects him as well. Simba Simba invited Makuu to the Savannah Summit, as he believed that Makuu deserved the chance to prove himself as a good leader. Later, after being woken by the Lion Guard, Makuu spoke to Simba, as a watering hole needed to be found for his float. When Kiburi lost the mashindano, Simba believed Makuu’s assurance that he hadn’t known about Kiburi’s plot to harm him. Zazu Zazu and Makuu used to be enemies because the latter attempted to eat Kion and Bunga after they accidentally challenged him in his territory. A year or two later, Makuu has grown as a leader and willing to negotiate with other animals, so therefore, Zazu now accepts him as an ordinary Pride Lander and Makuu has not tried to harm him ever since. They also worked on the Savannah Summit together with many other animals in preparation for the Dry Season. Bupu He and Bupu didn't get along at first. When Bupu attends the Savannah Summit along with several other leaders and gets a surprise and shock when Makuu gets invited too. When he leaves for the Watering Hole, Bupu soon has a conversation with Makuu, who wishes to negotiate with the antelope. While Makuu explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near Bupu's watering hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, with the crocodile striking back in retaliation. But soon the Lion Guard arrives on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. But Kion warns the crocodile, who slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Bupu is proud of himself, claiming that Makuu wouldn't try tangling with an antelope again. Later, Bupu tries to negotiate with Makuu again at Pride Rock, but Kion pounces on Makuu, believing him to be starting another attack. When his father reveals the truth, Makuu refuses to continue since nobody will trust him. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way, before leaving the king and his son. Later at the summit, when Kion tells Bupu and the other leaders that Makuu has completed his journey through the Circle of Life (Died) after an accident involving him falling into a pit, he is disappointed stating that they "were so close to an agreement." But to their surprise, Makuu reveals himself to be fine After Bupu grows tired of everyone's gasping, to everyone's relief, Makuu found the prank worthy of a crocodile. Finally, he is able to trust Makuu, Bupu excitedly resumes negotiations allowing his float to sleep near his herd's watering hole. Twiga Twiga didn't like Makuu at first do to the fact all the things he and his crocodiles have done in the past. She was visibly shocked along with everyone else when she discovers that Makuu was invited to the Summit too. So along the way to Mizimu Grove, she and Vuruga Vuruga thought of a plan that would teach him a lesson by making fall into a pit of the rotten fruit. though later at sunset, when Kion convincingly tells the other leaders that Makuu fell into a pit and completed his journey through the circle of life, leaving her and everyone in great shock. Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga step up and say they didn't want Makuu to perish, and they just wanted to teach him a lesson. To her surprise, Makuu returns alive and well, though angry at the lack of trust she had for him. Twiga along with Vuruga Vuruga watch on with shock and worry that Makuu will never accept them as comrades but their shock is turned into relief when the crocodile says that the trick they pulled was worthy of a crocodile. Male Crocodile Male Crocodile follows Makuu faithfully and conversates the most with him seen in "Never Roar Again". Enemies Pua Despite Makuu's feelings towards him, Pua does not show any ill feelings towards the now-leader of his float, even after he was defeated by the younger crocodile in a Mashindano and taunted after his loss. Although Pua criticizes him for his arrogance, he always believed in Makuu's reformation, positive that he just needed time to learn the true importance of the Circle of Life which he eventually did. Kiburi Kiburi was the member of Makuu's Float, until the guard woke him and the rest of the float up, which caused him to disobey his leaders orders and go and search for his own water, and thinks that the spot Makuu picked was horrible and after being told to leave if he doesn't like it, he instead calls for a mashindano to become leader but luckily, was unable to defeat Makuu. That same night, he planned on murdering Simba, so he could also become king but after the guard foiled his plan, he was banished from Makuu's float for losing the fight, and was exiled for trying to kill Simba. He has returned only once into the Pride Lands and took advantage of the fact that Makuu was hurt and nearly killed him, but was defeated eventually, showing how much he desires revenge against the leader. Chama, Mzaha and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Makuu is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after they teased Makuu for no reason. Category:Relationships